Aku Menyerah, Sasuke
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: NaruSasu/SasuNaru. Canon. Naru's Pov. Summary: Hanya orang bodoh yang tak menyadari kasih sayang yg diberikan orang kepadanya dan jatuh ke dalam jurang kedendaman. Karena itu, aku tak akan mencarimu lagi, Sasuke.


**A/N**: Gara-gara nostalgia ke Naruto vol.1, Naka jadi kesel sama Sasuke -_- jadi benci gimana gitu. Suka sama Kakashi dan jadi makin ilfeel sama Sakura… dan jadi Naru lover sejati*halah*

Fic ini Naka buat sebagai bentuk protes Naka sama kebodohan Sasuke. Fic NaruSasu pertama^^ Gara-gara baca tuh komik, berubah haluan jadi N.S lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Masashi Kishimoto

**Special For: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Story by**: shiho Nakahara

**Pairing**: NaruSasu/ SasuNaru

**Warning**: semua tentang unek-unek author, bahasa kasar, norak, typo(s), canon, Shou-ai/BL, oneshot

**Summary**: Hanya orang bodoh yang tak menyadari kasih sayang yg diberikan orang kepadanya dan jatuh ke dalam jurang kedendaman. Karena itu, aku tak akan mencarimu lagi, Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Aku Menyerah, Sasuke<strong>

**Naruto's Pov:**

Aku terus menatap kosong langit malam dengan jutaan bintang yang bertabur menghias kelamnya malam kala itu. Menatap hampa, dengan pikiran yang melayang pada sosok itu. Sosok rival, namun juga sosok sahabat bagiku. Orang yang sangat Sakura puja dan ia kagumi.

Bagi sebagian- er, maksudku semua orang, dia adalah ninja yang kuat, tampan, cerdas, berani, dan apalah itu. Menguasai berbagai macam Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, bahkan Genjutsu. Semua strategi dalam bertarung, ia dapat atur dengan cepat, semua wanita menatap takjub dan jatuh cinta terhadap pesonanya. Kulitnya putih, matanya hitam kelam dengan sorot yang tajam. Ninja yang meraih nilai tertinggi dalam semua mata pelajaran. Pemberani dan tak gentar menghadapi rintangan.

Berbeda denganku, ninja yang meraih nilai terendah saat seleksi. Lulus karena suatu keberuntungan semata. Sosok yang bodoh dan mempunyai rasa takut. Sosok pembuat onar di Konoha, dan merupakan Jinchuriki. Kulitku tan, ya… kulitku bewarna kecoklatan. Mataku biru langit dan memancarkan keceriaan, tak ada aura _cool _sama sekali. Selalu menutupi masa lalu yang kelam dengan kebohongan. Ya, aku berusaha terlihat ceria di hadapan orang banyak.

Semua kekonyolan yang kulakukan tidak lebih agar aku mendapat perhatian dari mereka semua. Masyarakat Konoha. Sungguh ironis.

Namun, di samping semua perbedaan yang mencolok itu kami mempunyai cukup banyak kesamaan.

Tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang. Ya, aku lahir di mana hari Kyuubi bangkit. Dunia seakan begitu membenciku. Aku tak pernah merasakan pelukan hangat kedua orangtuaku, melihat senyum dan wajah mereka. Semua masyarakat Konoha membenciku. Menganggapku anak sial, monster, dan memandangku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Aku ingin mati saat itu juga. Apa gunanya aku hidup di dunia? Namun aku sadar, dunia membutuhkanku, karena aku, adalah Hokage di masa depan.

Sasuke pun demikian. Namun, ia berbeda. Ia terlahir saat dunia damai dan tentram. Seolah ikut bahagia menyambut kehadirannya di muka bumi. Terlahir dalam dekapan sosok Ibu yang lemah lembut, ayah yang bijaksana, Kakak yang sangat menyayanginya, dan terlahir di keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang. Sampai sang Kakak merusak kebahagiaannya. Membuatnya jatuh terpuruk dan menanam kedendaman dalam dirinya. Sejak hari itu, ia pun tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang lagi.

Masih lekat dalam ingatanku pertama kali kami bertemu. Hari di mana aku kedua kalinya memakai kembali ikat kepala kebanggaanku di hadapan semua orang. Hari itu pula sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu yang selalu membuatku tersenyum saat mengenangnya. Hari di mana aku kehilangan _firstkiss_-ku. Yah, itu memang karena kecerobohanku.

Aku juga masih sangat ingat di mana aku bertarung hebat dengannya di lembah kematian. Ia bercerita tentang ninja kelas atas. Kau tak pernah mengakui bahwa aku setingkat denganmu. Kau selalu menganggapku lemah.

Ya, aku akui aku memang lemah. Aku terlahir sebagai seorang anak yang biasa dan bahkan dibenci semua orang. Semua masa laluku yang pahit membuatku sakit. Tapi, seharusnya kau sadar! Semua PENDERITAAN yang kualami jauh lebih BERAT darimu!

Kau sempat merasakan kasih sayang semua orang! Sedangkan aku? Selalu mendapat cacian dan hinaan serta dipandang rendah oleh semua orang!

Kau memiliki kakak yang sangat menyayangimu, namun kau membunuhnya! Berbeda denganku yang terlahir sebatang kara tak tau arah dan tujuan!

Semua orang mendukungmu untuk menjadi ninja. Banyak kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impianmu! Sedangkan aku… jika bukan karena guru Iruka, mungkin aku tak akan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang!

Apa semua itu kurang cukup, Sasuke? Aku selalu iri padamu. Seharusnya kau tahu itu! Aku ingin berteman denganmu… menjalin ikatan persahabatan. Karena apa? Karena kita sama! Sama-sama merasakan kepahitan kehidupan di bumi ini! Namun, aku terlalu iri padamu hingga membuatmu menjadi rivalku.

Seharusnya, aku bisa saja sepertimu! Membunuh dan membantai semua penghuni Konoha dengan alasan balas dendam. Menghancurkan dunia dengan alasan dendam pada dunia yang begitu tak adil seperti ini. Ya… bisa saja itu semua terjadi jika aku SALAH melangkah.

Dibalik semua keberanian, kecrdasan, dan kehebatan dirimu… kau tak lebih sebuah sosok yang lemah. Kau lemah, Sasuke! LEMAH! BODOH! PENAKUT! PENGECUT!

Kenapa kau LEMAH?

Kau lemah karena tak bisa tegar menghadapi cobaan di dunia. Dunia berhasil mengalahkanmu! Dunia berhasil memperdayaimu dan membuatmu dendam pada semua orang. Kuakui penderitaan yang kau alami itu memang sangat menyakitkan, tetapi… coba lihatlah sekitarmu! Masih ada yang lebih menderita! Kau tak sendiri, Sasuke! Masih ada aku dan Gaara yang mengalami penderitaan sepertimu!

Kenapa kau BODOH?

Kau bodoh karena tak menyadari kasih sayang yang diberikan pada semua orang. Kau tak menyadari cinta yang diberikan Sakura padamu, rasa sayang Kakashi-sensei padamu, bahkan semua perasaanku padamu yang telah kuberikan dengan tulus! Kau hanya melihat sisi negative dunia! Itulah hal bodoh yang ada pada dirimu!

Kenapa kau PENAKUT dan PENGECUT?

Kau penakut dan pengecut karena hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik kedendamanmu! Kau melarikan diri dari masa depan yang telah menunggumu! Kau pergi ke tempat Orochimaru brengsek itu! Kau tak lebih dari seorang pengecut dan sampah!

Kini, tak ada lagi rasa iri padamu. Semua lenyap tergantikan perasaan kasihan, perasaan ingin melindungi. Berkali-kali aku mengajakmu kembali, berkali-kali pula kau menolakku dan kita kembali bertarung.

Kenapa kau dendam, Sasuke? Padahal, jika dipikir-pikir… semua dendam yang kau tumpuk itu tak ada gunanya. Tujuanmu membangkitkan kembali Klan Uchiha, kan? Membuat Klan itu terpandang dan dihormati masyarakat. Apa dengan membunuh semua orang akan mengembalikan nama baik klanmu? Itu hanya akan menambah penderitaan orang banyak dan menyebabkan pandangan buruk orang banyak terhadap klan-mu!

Padahal, kau memiliki Kakak sebaik Itachi. Seorang yang mencintai kedamaian, dan berkorban tanpa pamrih. Tapi mengapa kau dendam padanya dan bahkan membunuhnya? Di mana otakmu yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan itu?

Maka, mulai hari ini aku memutuskan untuk membiarkanmu pergi dan tak akan membawamu kembali. Aku menyerah! Menyerah menghadapi segala kebodohanmu.

….

Tiba-tiba aura sekitarku menjadi lain… ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Dengan perlahan aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan aku mendapati sosok bayangan hitam yang tak asing bagiku. Uchiha Sasuke…

"Heh! Kau seperti orang idiot memandang langit dengan tatapan seperti itu," ucapnya dengan nada menyebalkan.

Perlahan aku bangkit dari tempatku semula. Menatap tajam bayangannya. Tampak matanya yang merah menyala, menandakan sharingan telah diaktifkan olehnya.

"Uchiha… Sasuke. Untuk apa kau kembali datang?" aku berkata datar dan sangat kami sudah sering berjumpa.

"Che! Untuk apa? Biasanya kau merengek-rengek memintaku kembali ke desa ini. Menasihatiku panjang lebar. Aku ke sini untuk menghancurkan Konoha! Malam ini juga," hah… kau benar-benar masih menyimpan dendammu ya?

"…Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sasuke!" aku tersenyum sembari membelakanginya.

"… Apa?" ia membelalak, tak percaya apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Kau bodoh! Kau terlalu lemah! Hanya karena tak kuat melawan semua kenyataan pahit ini, kau dendam… sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sekarang," aku menatap langit kelam dengan taburan bintang malam.

"Sebaiknya kau diam! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku! Kenapa… kenapa kau sekarang berubah? Bukankah kau dulu selalu memintaku kembali ke desa ini?" pertanyaannya itu sukses membuatku tersenyum getir.

"Itu dulu! Aku tak akan menggangumu lagi sekarang. Aku menyerah! Kini aku percaya, awal sebuah kepastian akan berakhir dengan keraguan, dan awal sebuah keraguan akan berakhir dengan kepastian,"

"Apa maksudmu?" suaranya kini berubah menyelidik.

"Dulu, aku lahir dengan kebencian semua orang, karena penderitaan itu, aku menjadi lebih kuat dan kini aku bisa merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang itu. Tetapi kau, kau hidup dengan kasih sayang dari kecil, namun… saat semuanya pergi, kau menjadi lemah. Kau kini terpuruk dalam kebencian," aku kembali membalikkan badanku untuk menatapnya.

"Jadi… kau menyerah untuk membawaku kembali?" ia membuang mukanya.

"Hn, sekarang pergilah, atau aku yang pergi," ucapku sembari mengambila ancang-ancang untuk pergi.

Ia masih diam mematung menatapku. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

Cukup jauh aku meninggalkannya, hingga ia berteriak mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku terkejut dan kembali menatapnya.

"Tunggu! Baiklah! Aku akan kembali dan membuang semua dendamku! Maafkan aku, Naruto!"

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ih… endingnya gaje banget… klimaksnya gak kerasa lagi. Ok, setelah mempublish fic ini, Naka bakal hiatus sampe tanggal 22-23an~

Ja~

_Gomawo, Shiho Nakahara_


End file.
